


Something that's Always Been Broken Can't Be Fixed

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [19]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: It's Broken
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Something that's Always Been Broken Can't Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vinyl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949739) by [mousewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings). 



> me: gets a record player  
> me: can't stop thinking of mousewritings' vinyl  
> also me: writes this i guess  
> so uhh yeah please go read that first lmao.

It’s broken. Scattered across the floor in numerous pieces, the platter, the needle- Each piece looking deliberately placed rather than lying on the floor as a product of a fit of rage. The glass shards of what was formerly the dust protector formed a ripple across the floor that reflected the light back into his eyes. 

It was foolish to be having a temper tantrum such as this. It had been a moment of frustration nothing more. But it was not behavior he would repeat again. Not Now that The Record Player was broken. 

That is, to assume that it hadn’t _always_ been broken. Its sound quality was less than clear- and occasionally it’s audio would skip- and not to even mention the records themselves were so unorthodox...It was so Very Flynn. And perhaps that had been why he had snapped. 

...That and the memories of the past that seemed to haunt every note that emitted from the thing. Happier Times...but only Objectively. He was going to make it Better than Then, anyway. 

It had been when the music had swelled to its full majesty that he’d snapped. Watching the vinyl go round and round and round and- 

It’d been easy. One step then another and then simply striking it with an open hand had smashed it to the floor. 

And now he couldn’t fix it even if he tried. It was less about the fact Flynn had made it. It wasn’t even about the fact it was the first of its kind on the Grid. 

It was about the Memories. Not that it mattered anymore. Not when those Memories had led to the Grid’s darkest times...the ISOs. Flynn and Tron refusing to see his way- leading him to take the duty on single-handedly. Ridiculous, honestly. 

He glanced to the floor, finally shifting his position, his legs aching at the movement. Perhaps he’d stayed in one spot for far too long. 

Glass crunched beneath his feet as he took a step forward. Not too dissimilar to Voxels...that was another thing. The fact it hadn’t derezzed into Voxels was odd. Flynn really had gone all out, hadn’t he? Apparently, he couldn’t have bothered with other projects or the Grid itself but this stupid music box warranted his attention. 

He paused as he walked out of the eye of the hurricane as he spotted the vinyl itself. It’s slick black surface glinted tauntingly back up at him. He walked slowly over to it, each step- the glass beneath him crackling- seemed to last a lifetime. 

He crouched and leaned down, hesitantly picking it up off the floor. It was an Imperfect way to listen to audio. It really was. And yet…

And yet… 

He sighed and held it close to his chest. He couldn’t make the record player perfect. But he could bring this system to its knees and then rebuild it from the ground up. _He_ could perfect it. Not Flynn, or Tron. Or anyone else. 

He glanced down to the record. He’d have to find a safe place to store it away from prying eyes. If he couldn’t listen to it no one else could either.

**Author's Note:**

> what the title is referring to is up to you, dear reader.


End file.
